Live
by Calico0128
Summary: Ok, this little ficlet is an angsty obviously, but now that I think about it, it's kinda sappy too anyway it has nothing to do with my other iz fic and it's pretty short so it wont take much time to read and review it. Yeah, so...R&R, thanks!


Hey everyone, I was in a kinda strange mood today..I HATE BEING A TEENAGER!!!! It sucks! Anyway, I just decided to do a little ficlet for Invader Zim. I got the theme of this from a comment my sister made about how odd it was that I NEVER cry and she ALWAYS cries. (she's a teenager, too. It's probably the only thing that we have in common.) I think everything's pretty clear, except maybe who the male character is, but I think it's kind of obvious. Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any related logos or trademarks or whatever.  
  
  
  
After so long, she'd thought she'd forgotten how to cry.  
  
After so long without having to cry she'd thought it had been gone forever. But she was wrong, as she discovered when she found out. When she found him, lying on their front porch, fingertips raw from scratching the door in a desperate struggle to get her attention. Too weak to stand or knock, already losing consciousness from loss of blood, his last attempt for life was directed to her. He could have gone somewhere else for help but he came to her. And she let him down.  
  
When she found him, he was cold, teeth chattering. His fingers were bleeding and 4 marks were etched into the door where he'd been scratching. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood, he was barely alive but he gave a small smile when he saw her.  
  
"I knew you'd come." He said in a scratchy voice barely audible over the strong winds. "What.?" she'd said, surprised, eyes widened. She'd thought he'd been trying to scare her, but when the wind started howling and dark clouds began forming, and he didn't come in, she'd gotten worried. As she'd opened the door, she'd nearly tripped over him. As she saw him lying there, she had known instantly what had happened, but as she looked down their front walk and then down the street she saw the trail of blood he'd left as he'd tried to get to the door.  
  
"Why?!" She tried to ask but it came out in a desperate moan as she'd fallen next to him, scooping him into her arms and on her lap, eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"I wanted you to be the last one I saw." He replied, smiling, reaching his hand for hers.  
  
"Last one." She said trying to place it as a question, trying to pretend like she didn't know what was happening. He gave another weak smile even as he winced in pain, while giving her hand an encouraging squeeze.  
  
"Yeah.wanted to make sure you'd be okay alone." He'd said, a tear leaking from his eye, still smiling.  
  
"But.but I wont." She'd whimpered, "You can't leave me. You don't have the right." She'd said, feeling herself slowly crumble. But she knew had had every right, he'd gone through so much, from classmates, from strangers, from everyone. He had every right in the world to leave and she knew it and he knew it.  
  
"I'm sorry, really." he'd said, weakly.  
  
"Don't be sorry.I should be sorry, not you." She'd replied but he'd slowly shaken his head.  
  
"No.you don't be sorry. Just live." He'd said, "This may sound selfish, but I just want you to live, for me. Because I never did."  
  
"I will." She'd promised, nodding and carefully pulling him into a hug. He gave her hand another feeble squeeze.  
  
"I'll get revenge-" She'd tried to say, but he silenced her.  
  
"No. No revenge. By killing me he's already gotten what he deserves."  
  
"But, he doesn't care. It wont affect him.." She'd said.  
  
"You didn't see the look in his eyes when he shot me." He had explained, "It looked like he'd just shot himself. He kinda looked at his hands, horrified. Then he threw the gun and ran. He looked back at me before collapsing on the ground. I think he felt like he'd killed a part of himself. He needs a friend, not revenge."  
  
"Do you really have to go?" she had asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm sorry." He'd replied, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.  
  
"Don't be sorry." She'd said, wrapping an arm around him. His eyes closed halfway and he let out a small sigh, "Don't be sorry." She'd repeated, throat closing. She clenched her eyes shut and pulled him closer, her hands sticky with his blood. He took a deep breath.  
  
"I.love.you."  
  
"I love you, too. I'm sorry for never telling you before, but I love you." She'd replied, tears now streaming down her face.  
  
"I know." He said before taking one final breath and then slowly becoming limp in her arms.  
  
"I love you, I love you." She had chanted, until her father found her hours later. She was taken to the hospital to be treated for pneumonia and shock. And that had been the end of that, she thought as she stared at the gravestone in front of her.  
  
The wind was strong today, wet and cold. It seemed as sad as she felt, even though she thought no such thing possible. She knelt by the grave, her finger tracing the name that was etched into it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen." The person standing next to her said for what seemed like the millionth time. She knew he meant it what he said but it didn't make her feel any better.  
  
"Don't be sorry, just live. Live for Dib." She said, tears dropping onto the grave.  
  
"I will, Gaz...I will."  
  
"Let's go, Zim. I don't think he'd like it if he knew I was spending so much time here. " Gaz said, placing a single rose on his grave. As they left, Gaz felt a gust of wind push her forward as if urging her to continue with her life, and she thought she heard a soft whisper, saying, "Live."  
  
  
  
Hey, so how's that for angsty? Pretty good, ne? Hehe. Well, I thought so. I reread it and I was like, 'oh." all sad and stuff. 


End file.
